Dead or Alive Dimensions/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive Dimensions. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"Let's see if you're any good." *"Go away." *"Traitor... Prepare to fight." (to Kasumi) *"Master..." (to Hayate) Victory quotes *"Loser." *"The Mugen Tenshin Hajinmon sect will not lose this easily!" (after getting a "Great") *"Will you stop bothering me? I've had enough." (after getting a "Greatest") Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Hah hah! Bring it!" *"Wrestling forever!" *"You like pain?" (when tagged with Tina in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"I'll fight anybody any time, any place!" *"It's all about strength, baby!" (after getting a "Great") *"You need food! Steaks! Ribs! Meat!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Ha, ha, ha, Daddy wins!" (when tagged with Tina in Tag Challenge) Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Come and get me!" *"Do not hold back!" Victory quotes *"Checkmate." *"Sorry, you're out of luck." (after getting a "Great") *"What a joke." (after getting a "Greatest") Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes *"I'll drink to that!" *"Hurry up! I need a drink." Victory quotes *"To victory!" *"Ha! Not bad!" (after getting a "Great") *"This calls for a toast." (after getting a "Greatest") *"Uhh, somebody get me some coffee." (when tagged with Gen Fu in Tag Challenge) Christie Pre-fight quotes *"Suffer." *"Enough." *"Know your place." (when tagged with Helena in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"I have no interest in you." *"Get lost!" (after getting a "Great") *"Pathetic." (after getting a "Greatest") *"Your luck's ran out." (when tagged with Helena in Tag Challenge) Ein Pre-fight quotes *"Let's go!" *"No one can stop me!" Victory quotes *"That's how a fight feels!" *"My instincts lead me to victory." (after getting a "Great") *"One hit!" (after getting a "Greatest") Eliot Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready!" *"I challenge you." Victory quotes *"I will defeat anyone!" *"I will never stop learning!" (after getting a "Great") *"Stronger, sharper, faster." (after getting a "Greatest") Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"Well? Shall we?" *"Give me all you've got!" Victory quotes *"You must focus your energy!" *"This old fart still fights." (after getting a "Great") *"My fists are strong!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"I'm too old for this." (when tagged with Brad Wong in Tag Challenge) Genra Pre-fight quotes *n/a Victory quotes *"Another lamb led to the slaughter!" (after getting a "Great") *"You are nothing more than a mote of dust to the angry winds." (after getting a "Greatest") Hayate Pre-fight quotes *"Enough." *"Fight!" Victory quotes *"All is nothing!" *"We're done!" (after getting a "Great") *"I call on the winds!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"I am the wind." (when tagged with Ayane in Tag Challenge) *""Nin"!" (when tagged with Hayabusa in Tag Challenge) Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"Here I come." *"My finest performance." *"Prepare!" (when tagged with Gen Fu in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"Could you feel my wondrous melody?" *''May the bells of good fortune ring for you." ( after getting a "''Great") *"Such a nuisance." (after getting a "Greatest") *"A touch more elegance next time." (when tagged with Leifang in Tag Challenge) *"Vulgar!" (when tagged with Christie in Tag Challenge) Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"Good luck!" *"Ready to lose?" Victory quotes *"Hitomi, powering up!" *"One hit and you're down." (after getting a "Great") *"Technique and power!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Osu!" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Challenge) Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Let's begin!" *"Ready for pain?" Victory quotes *"That did nothing for me." *"Don't even try to keep up with me." (after getting a "Great") *"You don't think about a fight... You feel it!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Learn how to fight." (when tagged with Leifang in Tag Challenge) Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"I have no choice but to fight." *"No one gets in my way." Victory quotes *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" *"You will never defeat me." (after getting a "Great") *"There's something I have to do... I'm sorry." (after getting a "Greatest") Kasumi α Pre-fight quotes *"Let's play!" *"Hayate is all mine! ♪" (to Kasumi) Victory quotes *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" *"You cannot defeat me." (after getting a "Great") *"Ha ha! You can't beat me, silly! ♪" (after getting a "Greatest") Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *"Here I go!" *"It's so nice to meet you!" Victory quotes *"I'd say that about does it." *"All right!" (after getting a "Great") *"Woo-hoo! Japan's finest! ♪" (after getting a "Greatest") La Mariposa Pre-fight quotes *"Let's move." *"Wanna play?" Victory quotes *"This rhythm is awesome!" *"That was quite a thrill! ♪" (after getting a "Great") *"This feels grrrrreat! ♪" (after getting a "Greatest") Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Ready to lose?" *"Good luck!" *"No holding back!" (when tagged with Helena in Tag Challenge) *"Now the fun starts." (when tagged with Jann Lee in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"Yes! That was awesome!" *"Yes! The winner!" (after getting a "Great") *"No matter how much you try, you still won't beat me." (after getting a "Greatest") *"Strength isn't everything." (when tagged with Helena in Tag Challenge) *"You're done, already?" (when tagged with Jann Lee in Tag Challenge) *"So very sorry for that." (when tagged with Tina in Tag Challenge) Leon Pre-fight quotes *"Smart ass." *"Get outta here." *"All mine!" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"You stay where I can see you." *"Pathetic." (after getting a "Great") *"Thought you could beat me? Don't make me laugh." (after getting a "Greatest") *"Lauren, are you watching?" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Challenge) Raidou Pre-fight quotes *"Let's see..." Victory quotes *"Worthless bug!" Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"We fight!" *"Humph!" *"Come!" (when tagged with Kasumi in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"None can stand against my resolve!" *"The darkness will overcome you." (after getting a "Great") *"Until we meet again!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Farewell!" (when tagged with Kasumi in Tag Challenge) *""Nin"!" (when tagged with Hayate in Tag Challenge) Shiden Pre-fight quotes *"Ready yourself!" *"It is time!" Victory quotes *"Pitiful!" *"Worthless!" (after getting a "Great") *"Child!" (after getting a "Greatest") Tengu Pre-fight quotes *"Karma incarnate!" *"Puny insect!" Victory quotes *"Behold, the unbearable perfection of my being!" *"Tengu's wrath!" (after getting a "Great") *"How utterly weak." (after getting a "Greatest") Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"I ain't about to lose." *"Ready for a beat down?" *"I don't pull punches." (when tagged with Bass in Tag Challenge) *"Come on!" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Challenge) Victory quotes *"Oh yeah! I'm gonna sleep good tonight!" *"Good job, hon! That's for you." (after getting a "Great") *"I feel good!" (after getting a "Greatest") Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Too easy!" *"You're going down!" *"Opoona!" (when wearing his fourth costume) Victory quotes *"Congratulations to me!" *"I hereby give you permission to fight me!" (when wearing his fourth costume) *"Come on, come on! You gotta pick up the pace!" (after getting a "Great") *"Hah hah! No one can withstand a Zack attack!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"I'll save the earth from the likes of you!" (after getting a "Great" when wearing his fourth costume) *"Y'know, I could really get used to this getup!" (after getting a "Greatest" when wearing his fourth costume) *"Okay!" (when tagged with Leon or Bayman in Tag Challenge) *"Man you play rough." (when tagged with Tina in Tag Challenge) *"Let's get funky!" (when tagged with Hitomi in Tag Challenge) Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighting quotes